I wont hurt you anymore
by The Butler83
Summary: Karai is on a mission to find somebody who has posed a treat to her in combat and, But she will quickly find that I's not finding somebody that is the hard part. But trying not to form a bond with them will be. But even worse, When they try to from a bond with you. (Rated T for language and some blood, Possibly M depending on what i do with the story. Review's are always welcome)
1. All of this over a soda?

It was a cloudy and slightly breezy day in New York.. A simple and unusually calm and un-busy saturday.

Karai was in her street clothes and done from her usual business for a bit and she was taking some time off from the clan and Shredder for a few hours just to clear her mind a little.

As she walking along the street in Chinatown she saw a small vending machine across the street "A drink couldn't hurt". She reached into her pocket and grabbed two dollars out from it. After the cars stopped coming she began to walk across the street. As she walked a young man with a grey jacket and blue hat rode up on a black and green Moped and parked. Karai only glanced and didn't really care. That was until he was walking to the same vending machine.

She got across, just to wait in line behind the man. She let out a small groan but chose to just wait patiently. The man pulled out an old leather wallet and looked through pulling out a crumpled dollar bill and a hand full of coins. As the man counted every nickel, dime, quarter, and penny he had, Karai started to get impatient and a little annoyed

"Some time today would be nice" She said as she crossed her arms

"Gimme a sec here alright" The man said without even turning around and he continued to count.

She groaned and rolled her eyes "Here" she pulled out another dollar and handed it to the man. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes glanced up and down quickly before he grabbed the dollar from her hand "Thanks…. i guess" he said putting the dollar in the machine. He then tried to put in the crumpled one in the machine. Only for it to spit it back out. He tried flattening it and putting it in again, Still no progress.

Karai groaned again "Gosh can you be any slower?" she said glaring at him

The man then turned around with an annoyed face "Look just stop bugging me and let me pay, you'll get your soda okay" He then put the dollar in again and the machine finally took it.

"See, you just needed a little patience" The man said pushing the button to get the soda

"Don't tell me about patience loser" She pushed past him a bit and she put her money in the machine

"Whatever you say, adios missy" The man walked away with the soda still in his hands. Karai pushed the same button the man did only to less success. The machine read out of stock. She then pushed another and another and another.. All read out of stock.

"Unbelievable the only flavor i like and it's all out" She then kicked the machine. Then the sound a soda being open. It came from the guy. She looked over to see him on a bench with it in his hand and his eyes looking up at the sky. She then thought to herself. She then got a sly grin on her face. As the man looked up at the sky he looked down to his soda. But just as he picked it up he saw karai right in front of him.

"Do you need something, I'm kinda on break here " He said looking at her

"Yeah i guess so . everything in it was out, and it's such a shame. I was really looking forward to drinking something" Karai said while acting bummed out and with a puppy doggish look on her face

"Yeah i bet you where" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now if you excuse me i'm going to enjoy my drink" As he lifted the drink up to take a sip Karai suddenly interrupted

"You know a pretty girl would really appreciate that drink, if you're catching my drift" Karai said with a wink and a hand on the young man's shoulder

"Oh really well maybe you should point some out to me then" The man said while getting up to the much dismay of Karai

"Wha- did you just... you selfish pig headed ass" She said clenching her fists

"Such vulgarities for a lady" He said with a cocky grin "Now i'm not interested in being late for work"

"Maybe you should learn some manners" Karai said with a sour look

"I need to learn some manners?, How about you look in the mirror first" He said in a sassy tone

Karai then got a hostile look in her eye as she looked at him.

The man started up his moped and was about to drive down an alley "Oh but before i go" The man brought up the drink and quickly chugged down the drink be fore crushing the can and dropping it on the sidewalk "See ya later" He said as he revved up his moped and began to go down the alley

"Not on my watch" Karai then pulled a shuriken out of her jacket and threw it at the back tire of the moped before it could go too far.

As he rode away he was jolted by the popping of the tire and he came to a stop. He then looked at the tire to see a shuriken protruding out of the now flat tire "What the hell". He then turned round to see Karai walking towards him.

"You owe me a new goddamn tire you crazy bitch!" He said as he saw her coming closer

"You're gonna have more problems than just your tire once im one with you" Karai said as she got in a stance.

The man then raised an eyebrow "Is that so?, Well i would like to see you goddamn try you whor!-" But before he could finish he took a kick to the face, knocking off his hat and hood to reveal crew cut black hair.

The man was dumbfounded by what just happened. He then touched his nose to see a slow but steady stream of blood coming out of one nostril. Karai then had a look of satisfaction on her face, But that look changed after what the man would say next.

"You know i never believed in hitting a woman. But for you i'll make an acception"

Karai's look of satisfaction turned to slight caution as soon as the man put his fists up "You can't be serious" She said as she crossed her arms.

"How about you try that shit again and i'll show you how serious i can be" The man then wiped away the blood and got ready to fight.

"Your funeral" Karai then lunged at him but the man quickly dodged it with ease. Karai continued to exchange a volley of kicks and punches for to her surprise, he was managing to either dodge or block most of them. The man then got a kick to her hip and he got a punch to her lower abdomen, slightly knocking the wind out of her.

"Huh, not bad, didn't strike me as the MMA type, But i'm still gonna teach you a lesson" Karai then got back in her stance

"You're sure cocky for someone who has really only landed a cheap kick on me" The man then put his fists back up as he stared her down.

"I'll have to change that" she then lunged at him again and they began to fight more, this time with the man on the offensive more. He would fire out quick jabs at her abdomen and stomach and kicks to her legs, hips and stomach.

"To chicken to hit me in the face huh?" Karai said as she continued to dodge his hits

"Well a girl has to keep hair looks doesn't she" The man said before taking a hit to the face

"But you don't" she grinned

But before she could land another blow, she would take a hard hit to her ribs. Karai's face clearly showed pain on it and the man knew it. She then took a knee on the ground as she held her ribs. As much as he found some satisfaction in getting her back. He still felt a little bad. He knew that hit was hard and he knew that she could feel it.

"Look we can stop this okay,We don't have to keep fighting" And as it looked like the young Man was going to help her, he took a smoke bomb to the face. He fell over holding his eyes as he struggled to see and breath. Karai took this chance and fled, But not before she slid a tracker under the license plate of the moped. The injured Karai then climbed up a fire escape to the top of the building. Even with her pain she was still quick enough to get away before the man got his awareness back.

As the young man was able to see again he brought himself back up to see that she was gone, almost without a trace. The only thing left by him was the previously thrown shuriken. He then picked it up and placed it his jacket. "Damn she was quick to get away" He then pulled out his phone to check the time. "Shit i'm late!" The man then hurried to his moped. "  
Shit the tire, ughh looks like im gonna have to push back" He then hopped off and began to push as fast as he could out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

Karai watched from a distance as he pushed the moped "Don't expect this to be the last time" Karai then got a call on her communicator. "Shit" She muttered as she saw it was from shredder

"Yes father"

" _Karai, i have been waiting for you to return for long enough, where are you!?"_

" I'm in chinatown and i'm on my way back now dont worry"

" _I'm not worried but what happened?"_

"It's nothing"

" _I know when you're lying, Tell me!"_

"It's nothing and i handled it, I'm on my way back now"

" _You better be"_

Karai then turned the call off as she looked down one last time to still see the boy walking down the street. She then made her way down slowly in an attempt to not hurt her ribs. But before she left the alleyway she knoticed that the man's hat was still there. She then picked it up and hid it in her jacket.

"Good thing he left this, Now i have more of a reason to pay him a visit" She then made her way down to the nearest bus station to help her hitch a ride back to her hideout.


	2. Explanations

After finally pushing his moped back to work. The man parked it outside and headed in. He was of course cautious. He knew that being late to work would not work out very well for him, Especially with his boss. He thought to himself that maybe if he was quiet and acted like he was there the whole time then they would not notice. That all changed once he heard a familiar and particularly nagging voice.

"Delivery boy!" The man cringed when he heard the loud yell. He turned around to see his boss. A short middle aged chinese woman who looked more angry than usual.

"Oh hi Mrs Chu, You know i have been waiting for you to give me a delivery for a little bit now, Since i got here as soon as my break ended"

"Dont bull shit me delivery boy, I know you were late again" Mrs Chu said as she walked to pick up some bowles.

"You know I have a name, It's Garret in case you forgot"

"I don't care about your name, I only care about you doing your job, And you have moped to get back here"

Garrett then tensed up a bit "Well the thing is"

Mrs. Chu then looked at him curiously "The thing is what….Do i need to buy new moped!" She said picking up a butcher knife.

"Woah Woah Woah it's okay, It's just a popped tire, No bigey" Garrett said in attempt to calm her down.

"Bùyào gàosu wǒ lěngjìng xiàlái wǒ bùdé búmǎi yīgè xīn de tāi de lúntāi" The monam said angrily at Garret.

"You know i don't know chinese right?" Garrett said confused at what she had just blurted out at him.

"How did blow tire?" She said as she crossed her arms

Garrett now had a decision. Tell her the truth or a lie about what really happened. He chose the truth.

"Okay so this girl got mad at me because i wouldn't give her a soda. So after i drank it and rode a way she threw a shuriken at the tire and popped it, prompting me to fight her back. We fought in this alley until i landed a huge hit on her her, And then i took a smoke bomb to the face and she disappeared, leaving me with the moped and flat tire" After all the explanation it only seemed to make her more angry.

"First you pop tire and now you lie to me!" She said backing him up into a wall.

"It's not a lie, in fact look" Garrett then pulled out the shuriken from his jacket and showed her

"See i was telling the truth"

Mrs. Chu was surprised to see that he actually had it. She looked at it and it didn't seem like a replica or a fake "Hmmm maybe you did tell truth" she said as she handed the shuriken back.

"See i told you" Garrett said as he put the shuriken back in his jacket.

"But you still owe me money for new tire" she said as she walked back into the kitchen

"What!, but this isn't even my fault, the crazy bitch did it because of a soda" Garrett said with a confused and annoyed look.

"Then maybe you should have just gave it to her" She said turning around with an eyebrow raised

Garrett rubbed his face in frustration "i can't believe this" Garrett then as about to walk out of the restaurant until he heard Mrs. Chu's voice again.

"Where do you think your going?" ashe said going over to him.

"What?, I'm going up to the loft" Garret said as he continued to walk but before he could move anymore Mrs. Chu grabbed his arm.

"Oh no your not, you still have deliveries to make, Moped or no moped"

"What!?, How am i supposed to get around without a car or moped?"

Mrs. Chu then pointed to the corner in the restaurant where a bicycle rested.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Garrett said with a slumped look.

"No, You use bike to make deliveries" She said moving the bike in front of him.

"It's gonna take me forever to pedal around this whole area" He said as he fiddled with the brake.

"Okay, then i guess i can just fire you and kick you out of loft, Bye now" She said as she walked back into the restaurant.

"Wait Wait okay fine i'll do it" Garrett said defeated

"That's what i thought now here get pedaling" She then handed him the bag's of food with addresses on it. Garrett then grabbed the bag's and grumbled his way to the bike. But before he left Mrs. Chu ran up to him and gave him 50 dollars "Get new tire while you out, And i expect change" She said pointing a finger in his face.

"Yeah yeah i got it" Garret then hopped on the bike and peddled away

Karai had managed to make it back to Shredder's hideout as fast as she could, but it wasn't easy. She could feel her ribs almost creek with every movement. The pain was almost unbearable but she tried to get through it. She was hoping to get in and not be confronted by shredder but that went out the window quick.

"What took you so long" Shredder said as he appeared behind her.

Karai took a deep breath before turning around "I'm sorry father, It won't happen again" Karai said as she bowed, wincincing a tiny bit at the pain.

"It better not, Now tell me, what happened and i want the truth" Shredder said as walked around her and stared her down.

"I got into a fight but nothing major happened, I handled it and it's done" Karai said crossing her arms

"Turtles?"

"No"

"Police?"

"No"

"Then what? Because it obviously put up a good enough fight to last longer than a minute"

"A man"

"What kind of man?" Shredder said curious

"Just a man" Karai said looking back at him.

"Well he was obviously more than just some civilian if he prolonged your return. Did you sustain any injury against him"

"No father nothing major" Karai said staring directly at shredder, hoping that the lie worked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, He was skilled but did not cause any injuries that should affect my combat"

Shredder then looked at her, a couple scrapes and marks of dirt but nothing serious from what he could ee "And what of this man, Dead or Alive?"

Karai then took a heavy breath "Alive, But i did put a tracker on him, I will find him and handle him personally"

"Why is this man so important that you must track him down?" Shredder questioned.

"Because nobody makes a challenge with me and get away with it"

"That serious i see, Well what could one less threat hurt, Do what you must i suppose, But don't die trying" Shredder said as he turned around and started to walk off.

"I don't intend to" Karai said with a angry look" She then pulled out her communicator to look and see where the tracker would lead her., But she knew that she couldn't leave immediately, she decided to wait till the next day to handle it. Thinking that she would heal after a shower and nights rest. Karai then headed out to her quarters and began to ponder what she would do once she would confront the man again.


End file.
